Carnaval Des Désirs
by AllenPimpWalker
Summary: A place thought to be unimaginable by many, a place where all of your deepest and darkest fantasies come to life, a place where all your fears and nightmares can come true. Yullen Weeks Optional Prompt: Doors and Keys.


**A/N: Hey you guys! Guess what? I did write another one-shot for Yullen week! It took forever to write but it was definitely worth it. Special thanks to my beta reader Twiny for putting up with me and to my friend Aoi-nyan who stayed up until 3 in the morning cheering me on. Thanks you guys you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man! No matter how much I adore the characters they will never be mine.**

**Warning: The following fanfiction contains some yaoi sex scenes read at your own risk.**

**Day 2 Theme: Doors and Keys**

o o o o o o o o o

Come one come all for in this world there is no day and there is no night. There is no telling what hour it could be for in this place there is no telling of time. A place thought to be unimaginable by many, a place where all of your deepest and darkest fantasies come to life, a place where all your fears and nightmares can come true.

o o o o o o o o o

Allen was sitting in the director's office waiting to be briefed on his new mission. So far, he'd been sitting in the office for twenty minutes and there was still no sign of Komui. Finally as if someone had sensed his boredom Komui walked into the office.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I had an urgent matter to tend to." Komui said as he sat down behind his desk.

"It's okay Komui." Allen said as he looked at the older man's tired face. "Lenalee said you had a mission for me?"

The older man looked at Allen for a little while before his brain managed to process the teen's words.

"Oh! Yes." Komui said as he started rummaging through his papers trying to find the correct mission file. After a few minutes he finally came across the file labeled "_Carnaval Des Désirs_". He managed to get the file out from in between the papers and handed it to Allen.

"For this mission you will be going to the northern part of France where finders have reported a traveling carnival that calls itself "_Carnaval Des Désirs_" that seems to be involved with innocence. They've reported that the carnival is a wonder all by itself but that as soon as people go in they don't come out. They've also reported a strong alluring smell that surrounds the carnival." Komui said as he looked at Allen.

Allen was busy looking through the file and reading over all the details. There wasn't much written about the carnival in the file.

"Usually I would assign you with a partner for this type of mission but since were short on Exorcists you'll be going alone for now." Komui said as he adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"That's okay." Allen said as he closed the file and placed it neatly inside of his jacket. "What time do I leave?"

"You're leaving in two hours so pack your bags wisely." Komui said.

"Okay." Allen said as he got up off the couch and walked the short distance towards the door. Just as he was about to leave Komui spoke out.

"Allen please take care." Komui said as he looked at the white haired teen in the eyes.

"Don't worry Komui I will." Allen said as he gave the director a reassuring smile and walked out the door.

As soon as Allen left, Komui slumped down in his seat. For some reason this mission that he'd just sent Allen on was giving him a bad feeling. He trusted that the young white haired teen's words so he went back to what he was doing earlier.

o o o o o o o o o

Allen had just finished packing his bags for the mission when he heard a soft knock on his door. He walked towards the door and opened it. Standing behind the door was Lenalee smiling as she held a tray full of coffee cups.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said. "Brother told me that you'd be heading off on your mission soon so I came here to wish you good luck!"

"Thanks Lenalee!" Allen said as he smiled at Lenalee. "Oh. Would you like some help with that?" Allen said as he pointed at the coffee tray.

"Thanks but that's okay I think I'll manage." Lenalee said refusing Allen's offer politely. "Well I have to go. Bye!" Lenalee said as she walked towards the science department.

Allen then went back to his bed and picked up the small suitcase filled with some of his clothing. He took one last look at his room before he walked out the door and headed down towards the small little pier where he'd meet a finder who'd accompany him on his way to France.

When he got down towards the pier he saw a finder already on the boat and eagerly waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Allen said as he got on the boat.

"That's okay." The finder said as he untied the rope from the wooden post so that they could be on their way. "I haven't been waiting for long."

o o o o o o o o o

After the short boat ride out of the Black Order they walked the rest of the way to the nearest train station. Once inside of the train station they managed to locate the fastest route that would take them towards the last city where the carnival had been spotted. The city was called Bar Le Duc. They took two train rides before they finally arrived at the city.

Once they got off the train and stepped foot into the city Allen could sense that the air surrounding it had something in it that was hard to explain. It felt as if the air was filled with desire but at the same time fear. This is something that puzzled Allen a little.

As they headed deeper into the city Allen noticed that there weren't many people outside. The streets seemed to be void of people and the few that dared to wander out into the city seemed to be kind of in a trance. They walked with no expression in their face and their eyes seemed to be missing the light that's usually seen in them.

As they kept walking they got deeper and deeper into the city until they reached a bridge that helped them reach the other side. Standing there on the other side of the bridge Allen saw a beautiful gothic like carnival. The longer he stared at it the more it entranced him with its dark beauty. It seemed as if it was calling out to him. He didn't know what it was that was entrancing him.

Perhaps it was the large castle background that it had, the large colorful Ferris wheel that moved slowly, the bright carnival rides that seemed to be abandoned, the black yet elegant gothic gates, the large red and white carnival tent, or maybe it was the brightly lit sign that stood right in front of the carnival that read "_Carnaval Des Désirs_". Something about the place just called out to him. Maybe it was because it brought back a few memories of when he and Mana used to work with a traveling circus.

Finally after looking at the carnival for a long time Allen turned towards the finder. "Has anyone gone in?"

"No. We've been given orders to not go inside and no one from town has gone in these past few days that we've been here." The finder said.

Allen then turned back towards the carnival and started to slowly walk towards it. He looked over to his side to see Timcampy happily fluttering besides him. "Well then I guess it's just you and me." Allen said as he went in through the front gates of the carnival.

As he walked through the gates and went deeper into the carnival he saw that even though the rides were on there was no one on them or wandering around. There were cotton candy stands, popcorn stands, and caramel apple stands. There were also stands where you could play a game and see if you could win one of the colorful stuffed animals. He wandered around aimlessly until he came face to face with the large white and red tent. Wondering whether there would be anyone inside Allen walked into the tent.

Once inside of the tent he saw that it was almost pitch black and that there was no one inside. He was about to head out of tent when he heard a loud click. He turned back around and saw a spotlight right in the center if the tent. Under the spotlight there stood a figure. He wore a large black top hat, black slacks, a black bow, a white dress shirt, golden vest and a bright red crimson tail coat.

He stood there with a microphone held in his left hand. After a few minutes if silently standing there he spoke.

"Welcome Allen Walker! It is my great honor to welcome you to _Carnaval Des Désirs_." The man said as he walked towards Allen the spotlight slowly following him. Allen stood there wondering how the man knew his name. As the man got closer he noticed that the man wore a gold elegant mask that covered the upper half of his face.

"How did you know my name?" Allen asked as he stared at the man who kept on approaching him.

"I know everything. I can tell you about your past, your present and even your future." The masked man said." I know why you have come here and I know what it is that you seek."

Allen stood there with the masked man in right in front of him. The man slowly reached out and grabbed Allen's arm.

"I will help you by leading you to where you need to go but you will have to find it by yourself." The masked man said as he started to lead Allen out of the tent. They walked out of the tent and walked towards the gothic background castle.

On the way towards the castle Allen started wondering who the man was. Was he behaving on behalf of the innocence? Why was he the only person in the deserted carnival? His train of thought was cut as they arrived at the castle.

"Here is where your journey starts." The masked man said as he let go of Allen's arm.

"This is just a castle background." Allen said as he gave the man a weird look.

"There is more to this than what the normal human eye can see." The masked man said as he looked through his coat pocket. Finding what he needed he took out a silver key with a red pentacle engraved onto it. He then proceeded to give Allen the key. "This key will help you unlock the correct door to find what you are looking for."

Allen took the key and carefully examined it. At first it looked almost ordinary except for the red pentacle engraved into it but as he kept examining it he noticed that the pentacle gave off a soft glow.

"Walk inside of the castle and inside you will see many doors. All of these doors can be opened by the key you hold in your hands. Each door has a different thing behind it. I warn you though what lies behind a door can be your deepest and darkest fantasy, a soft and happy memory, what you are looking for, or a dark and lonely nightmare." The man said as he gave Allen a soft push towards the castle.

Allen walked the few steps towards the door and turned back towards the masked man. "Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"I'm everyone and yet I am nothing." The man said as he was slowly enveloped by a cloud of smoke.

Allen kept on looking at the cloud hoping to see the man. As the cloud of smoke cleared he saw that the masked man had disappeared. He turned back towards the castle and knew that he'd feel stupid for trying to open the door of the background castle but still gave it a shot.

As he pushed the door of the background castle he heard a creak and realized that the door had really opened. He looked inside only to see that it was pitch black. Cautiously he took small steps and walked inside. Even though it was pitch black he wondered if there was someone hiding in the shadows.

"Hello is any-" he was cut off as he fell through a hole in the floor. As he fell he could feel the air rushing below him. It felt as if he it took him minutes before he finally finished falling.

He fell face down on a checkerboard floor. He slowly got up off the cold floor after his hard impact with it. He dusted himself off before he looked around the room. The room was empty and dimly lighted.

He took a few steps forward wondering if by doing so he could spot an opening, a person, anything. He was about to scream out to see if anyone was there when he felt a rush of wind pass by him. The wind that rushed past him blew so hard that he felt like he might fall back. He crouched back down until the wind finally stopped.

He slowly opened his eyes that he hadn't noticed he'd closed and saw that he was no longer alone. In the room there seemed to be hundreds of doors all varying in color, shapes and sizes. The room didn't seem to be a room anymore but an abyss filled with an endless amount of doors.

How was he going to find the correct door that would lead him to the innocence? He looked around until he settled on a light green door with a silver knob. He turned the key inside the lock and opened the door.

He looked inside and saw himself as a younger kid walking side by side with Mana. He was laughing softly and looking up at Mana with soft gray eyes. Mans talked and pointed at the many things that were in the city explaining each and every one of them.

Allen stood there looking at the scene wanting to run forward and hug Mana. Slowly the scene started to disappear. Allen didn't want the scene to disappear; he wanted to keep on looking at his former self happily walking with Mana. He tried to run after it but it was as if he's feet were glued to the floor. The scene faded away and the light green door closed itself. After the light green door closed it disappeared leaving behind a small pile of light green dust.

As he stood there looking at the door remains Allen wondered how he was able to see a memory from so long ago. Slowly shaking his head clear he walked towards a pale yellow door and opened it with the key.

Behind the door he could see images of when the level four infiltrated the Black Order and destroyed most of the science department. He tried to turn away from the moving images but he couldn't. They were so vivid almost as if they were happening right before his eyes. He saw as the akuma started attacking the scientists that were in the lab and quickly tried to stop them from doing so.

He ran forward and tried to save a scientist but it seemed like a force field blocked him from reaching the scientist. He tried to activate his innocence to help him break through the force field but it wouldn't activate. He had to stand there and watch how the scientist got killed by the akuma. The image made him sick and it made him feel as if he were useless.

"Stop. Stop! STOP!" Allen shouted as the akuma attacked some of the other scientist. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. Why couldn't he save them? Was he that weak? He didn't want to watch this happen but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away from the gruesome scene before him.

Finally the scene faded away and the pale yellow door closed. It disappeared just like the light green one leaving a pale yellow dust behind.

Allen didn't want to go through some of the other doors but he knew he had to in order to find the innocence. He had to figure out which door contained the innocence.

He turned and looked around at all the doors that stood before him. Which one could be hiding the innocence? He looked around until his eyes settled on a crimson red one with a silver knob. The door seemed to be isolated from the rest. It had a strange air surrounding it. It was the same strange air that surrounded the city, one filled with desire and fear.

Allen took slow hesitant steps towards the door. The closer he got towards the door the more he could feel the desire and fear in the air. It seemed as if this could be the right door. He studied the door once more before he inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. As he opened the door he was mesmerized by the bright light that he saw. He walked inside of the room as the door closed slowly behind him.

o o o o o o o o o

Lenalee was starting to worry about when Allen would come back. It'd been almost a month since the white teen had left for France and he still had not come back. The last time the finders saw him was when he walked into the carnival.

She couldn't stand not knowing whether her friend was okay or not. She needed to know now. She walked all the way towards her brother's office and knocked on his door.

She heard a soft "Come in." so she walked inside of the room. She saw her brother sitting behind his desk with a large stack of papers besides him waiting to be signed.

She walked towards the couch and neatly sat down. Then she looked at Komui with worried eyes. "Brother, I'm worried about Allen." she said. "Has he come back yet?"

Komui took a long look at his younger sister before he took a long sigh. "No. I'm sorry there still haven't been any reports yet about whether or not Allen has come out of the carnival."

Lenalee stood there for a moment before her whole body started to shake. "This can't be! It's already been a month since you sent him on that mission. It doesn't take that long to get to France! You haven't been able to get through to him using a golem and the last time anyone saw him was right before he stepped foot inside of that creepy carnival!"

Tears then started to form on her face and slowly fall onto the director's desk. She couldn't stay standing any longer and fell on her knees. Komui then stood up from behind his desk and tried to console his crying sister.

"Brother...please bring Allen back." Lenalee said as she cried onto her brother's shoulder. "We all need him to come back this place just isn't the same without him."

Komui had noticed the absence of the white haired teen in the Black Order. In the cafeteria it seemed as if the people eating where half dead. It was almost completely silent. The only sound that could be heated was the clattering of dishes and eating utensils. Everyone seemed to be in a bitter mood.

The usually bright and energetic red-had been seen usually moping around the hallways or diligently working on whatever assignment Bookman gave him.

Without Allen the Black Order just wasn't the same place. He managed to make the place into something you could call home.

"I'll get him back with us soon." Komui said as he patted Lenalee's head. He then walked back over to his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed a number he knew well by heart and waited for the other person on the line to pick up. After the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice asked in an almost irritated voice.

"Reever." Komui said with a smirk on his face. "Contact our strongest available exorcist. I have a mission ready for them."

o o o o o o o o o

Kanda had been in the cafeteria peacefully eating some Soba when he was interrupted by a tired looking Reever.

"Kanda, Komui needs you to report to his office as soon as possible he has a mission ready for you." Reever said as he stared at the raven-haired teen.

Kanda lowered the chopsticks he was using to eat his soba and said. "Tell Komui I'll be there in five minutes."

Reever then nodded his head and let Kanda finish his soba. Reever walked out of the cafeteria and towards Komui's office giving him the message.

After Kanda finished his soba he walked towards Komui's office ready to be briefed on his new mission. He walked in and saw the director already waiting for him with a worried looking Lenalee standing right beside him.

"Reever told me you had a mission ready for me." Kanda said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes." Komui then pulled out a file folder that had all the details about the mission and handed it to

"Kanda I need you to travel to the northern part of France to a city called Bar De Luc. In this city there is a carnival called "_Carnaval Des Désirs_". About a month ago we sent Allen here and assigned him the mission of finding the innocence hidden inside of the carnival." At this Komui took a small pause and looked at Kanda. "Your mission is to find Allen and bring him back along with the innocence."

Kanda sat there for a while going through what the director had just said. "When do I leave?" he asked.  
>At this question Lenalee's face lit up at knowing that Kanda would go to the carnival and bring Allen back.<p>

"You leave in an hour. I suggest you pack wi-" Komui was interrupted by Kanda.

"I don't need to. The sooner I get the moyashi and innocence here the sooner I'll be able to relax." Kanda said stood up from the couch and walked out the door.

After Kanda left Lenalee turned towards her older brother. "Do you think he'll be able to bring Allen back?"

Komui then looked at his sister. "Kanda's full of surprises and I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be able to bring back Allen."

o o o o o o o o o

Kanda walked down towards the Black Order's pier and saw a finder already sitting on a boat. He walked over to the boat and got on. The finder knowing the usually stoic man's personality unhooked the rope that tied the boat to the post and began to row out of the Black Order.

When they arrived at the train station they boarded the train that would take them halfway towards their destination. Once inside the train compartment by himself Kanda started to look over the mission file.

The only strange thing that seemed to happen at the carnival was the fact that people went inside but didn't come back out. He then remembered how Komui had told him that he'd assigned the same mission to Allen a month earlier.

'Baka moyashi.' Kanda thought. How was he incapable of completing a mission that seemed so simple? For the entire month that the moyashi had been gone from the order he'd noticed his absence. At first he thought it to be relaxing without the other's presence but later on he started to crave the heated arguments over nothing that he'd had with the younger teen. He started to miss the daily spars in which they'd both end up sweaty and tired. He missed the name that the moyashi had taken to calling him.

He stopped his train of thought there. What was going through his mind? He actually missed the annoying moyashi during the entire month that he'd been gone. This was something that he himself couldn't believe. How was it that he missed the moyashi in his everyday life?

His thoughts were interrupted when the finder knocked on his compartment's door. "Mr. Kanda this is our stop from here we need to get on the other train that will take us to Bar Le Duc."

"Che. Fine." Kanda said as he got out of the compartment and exited the train with the finder following closely behind. They walked in silence to the next train and got on board.

This train ride wasn't as long as the first one and before he knew it they had arrived at the city. Kanda got out of the compartment before the finder had the chance to knock on his door. He got off the train and began to stretch his stiff muscles.

He turned towards the finder and signaled for him to lead. The finder obediently walked in front of Kanda leading the way towards the carnival. After walking deeper and deeper inside of the city Kanda noticed that it seemed as if it was empty. There were the occasional one or two people that were out but other than the place seemed deserted.

After walking for another five minutes they arrived at a bridge. On the other side Kanda could clearly make out the Carnaval Des Désirs. To him it looked like a creepy messed up gothic version of a normal carnival. He turned towards where the finder was standing.

"That's the place right?" Kanda asked the now worried looking finder.

"Yes. Though I must warn you that anyone who ha-" The finder was then interrupted by Kanda.

"Anyone who has gone in has not come out. Che. I know." Kanda said as he started walking towards the carnival's gates. The closer he got towards the carnival the more gothic it looked to him. Ignoring this he walked inside.

He looked around and saw that there was no one around. 'Che where could that damn moyashi be?' Kanda wondered as he looked around. The whole place seemed to be deserted. He was about to go back out when he thought he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He turned around and came face to face with the large red and white tent.

He walked inside and saw nothing he was about to go back outside when he felt a light tap to his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a ring master that was wearing a gold mask.

"Welcome Kanda Yuu!" The man with the mask said with a big Cheshire cat smile.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Kanda asked as he gave the man a heated glare.

"Oh I know everything." The masked man said as he circled around Kanda. "I believe you are looking for a friend if yours named Allen along with something called innocence am I correct? The masked man asked Kanda.

"Che. So what if I am?" Kanda said as he looked at the ring master.

"Feisty aren't we?" The ring master said as he used a cane to turn Kanda's head towards him. "What if I told you that I know exactly where your friend is?"

Kanda glared at the man standing in front of him. "Where is he?" Kanda asked with an edge to his voice.

"Now. Now. Don't get impatient. I'll tell you where your friend is." The ring master said. He then looked through his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He took out a silver key with a pink engraved lotus. He handed this key to Kanda who wordlessly took it.

"You now hold the key to finding you friend and that thing called innocence you're looking for." the ringmaster said with a smirk on his face. "That key unlocks many doors but only one will lead you to what you are looking for. Beware though each door has something different hidden behind it. You could perhaps see one of your deepest darkest desires, a memory, or maybe a nightmare.

He then turned around and pointed at the background castle. "You're journey starts there." he then pushed Kanda out of the tent and towards the castle.

Kanda started walking towards the background castle with the lotus engraved key in his hand. He looked at the door and gave it a heated glare. 'How the fuck does he expect me to open the door to a background castle?'

As if on cue the doors to the gothic background castle creaked open. 'Che. That was easier than I expected.' Kanda then walked inside of the castle. It was pitch-black and he couldn't see a thing. Keeping his senses alert in case of an approaching enemy he did not notice the hole in the ground that he was slowly approaching. He took one slow step and fell through the hole. 'Fuck' Kanda thought as he fell.

After what felt like minutes of falling Kanda finally landed on a checkerboard floor. He stood up and looked around. As he looked around he saw that there were many different doors all around him. They each had a different color, shape and size.

'Che. Where the fuck am I?" Kanda wondered as he looked around at all the doors. He then remembered what the masked ring master had told him. Apparently the key that he was given would help him open all these doors and find Allen as well as the innocence.

He wondered which one of these doors Allen and the innocence where hidden behind. He looked around until his eyes spotted a worthy looking door. It was a dark shade of purple and had a gold knob. He walked towards it and inserted the key. He opened the door and came face to face with a scene from his childhood.

He was on a lab table with many wires all leading back to a different type of machine. He looked half dead with almost no life behind those dark cobalt eyes. The scientist around him talked about him as if he was nothing but a mere experience. They collected data by asking how long it'd taken him to heal himself after their brutal testing.

Kanda just stared at the scene sickened by how they'd go so far as to hurt a kid just for the sake of knowledge. Slowly the scene before him started to fade away and the dark purple door closed. The door disappeared leaving behind only purple dust.

'Che.' Kanda thought as he turned around to look at the other doors. 'What kind of place is this?" He then walked away from the purple dust and headed back towards the other doors.

o o o o o o o o o

Allen still mesmerized by the bright white light kept on walking through the door. When he reached the white light he saw a beautifully decorated room. The room was big and had a large bed placed right in the middle. The bed had crimson red covers and white black and crimson red ornate pillows. On either side of the bed there were two black nightstands. To the left there was a door that led towards a bathroom and towards the right there was door that seemed to lead into a closet. Curious as to what was hidden in the closet Allen walked towards it.

He walked inside of the closet and saw an assortment of clothing. At first he thought nothing of it but on further inspection he noticed that the clothing was not one would usually wear. The clothing ranged from short nurses outfits, maid dresses, police officer uniforms, to black leather shorts with a matching vest. 'What is this?' Allen wondered as he slowly walked out of the closet.

When he walked out of the closet he was quickly overwhelmed by the same air that surrounded the city. It had gotten stronger now. He could the desire, tension, and lust where becoming stronger as well as the fear. The air in the room was overwhelming. It made his head dizzy and he felt as is the temperature in the room had gone up a few degrees. He suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He needed something to drink, something that could calm down the strong heat that he felt.  
>To him it felt as if his body was on fire.<p>

He looked around the room trying to find a glass of water but came up empty. He needed to calm his thirst. His eyes finally settled on the bed in the center of the room. Maybe if he cooled himself down he'd be able to calm down his thirst.

Just as he was about to crawl into the bed covers he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist. He turned around and came face to face with someone he'd never expected to see in the room.

"Kanda what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"I'm not Kanda." The raven haired man said. "I'm your deepest and darkest desire. I'm only here because you want me here." The raven haired man said as he laid Allen down on the soft red cover bed. "I'm only here to for your entertainment."

o o o o o o o o o

Kanda was growing tired of looking through all these doors trying to find the damn moyashi. The first few doors that he'd opened showed him memories of when he was a child. Most of the images showed him being strapped down to a lab table while scientists surrounded him trying to take notes about him. The other images showed the time he spent traveling along with Tiedoll.

He was almost ready to give up. 'Who the fuck puts so many doors in one place?" Kanda thought as he looked around at all the doors again.

He stopped when he saw a crimson red door. The air surrounding it was the same air that surrounded the city. 'Che. Maybe it's this one.' Kanda thought as he walked up to the door. He tools out the lotus engraved key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock on the door. He finally twisted the door open and found himself facing a bright white light.

'Che. I've found it.' Kanda said as he walked in through the door. The white light seemed to swallow him up before he found himself standing in a large elegant room.

o o o o o o o o o

Allen didn't know how it had come down to this. One minute he was trying to resist the fantasy Kanda and the next he was almost naked except for his white dress shirt that was completely unbuttoned and chained by handcuffs to the bed frame.

Kanda was trailing small butterfly kisses down Allen's neck and all the way down toward his abdomen. Kanda's hands roamed all over Allen's body. They traveled down his sides, slowly down his thighs and they wrapped themselves around the younger boy's petite figure.

The fantasy Kanda brought their bodies closer together. Their bodies rubbing against each other creating a sweet friction that Allen enjoyed.

Every single touch brought a new sensation that drove him nuts. He needed to be touched. He could feel his body heat up but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling like before. Now he knew what he needed and what he needed right now was hovering right above him leaving marks all over his body.

He could hear his breath hitch as Kanda's kisses started trailing lower and lower down towards his abdomen.

"Ngh...Kanda please." Allen pleaded. He wanted nothing more than for the man to ravish him at the moment but a small voice inside of his head kept on screaming and telling him that this was wrong.  
>"Sto...p."<p>

"Che. It's funny how you're begging me to stop but at the same time your body tells me to keep on going." Kanda said as he stroked Allen's hardening erection. He then took Allen's hardening erection into his mouth. The feeling of Kanda's warm mouth enveloping his hot organ brought a moan to Allen's lips.

The new overwhelming sensation made him want more. He wanted to thrust his hot organ deeper into Kanda's warm mouth. As if sensing his need Kanda started to bob his head up and down enveloping Allen's hard member deeper and deeper into his mouth.

He then started to swirl his tongue around Allen's hard member making the young boy moan loudly. Allen then managed to time his thrusts with Kanda's bobbing, the new sensation causing a warm heat to spread in his lower abdomen. He felt so close to his release.

"Ah! Kanda i'm..i'm..going to...come." Allen said as his body shook violently. The pleasure that had been building up inside of him was enough to make him scream the older man's name as he released his hot white seed inside of Kanda's mouth. Kanda greedily licked up the hot white come that the younger boy had just released.

"You taste even better than I thought." Kanda said as he licked his lips sensually. He then looked up at Allen who was heavily panting with his eyes half lid and a light dust of pink on his cheeks. The sight was truly an erotic one.

"Kanda...please I need you inside of me." Allen said as he looked pleadingly at Kanda. "I want you in me" All reasonable thoughts escaped from his mind as lust and desire took over. He let himself be won over by temptation. The fantasy Kanda then smirked as he said. "I'm not going to hold back."

o o o o o o o o o

Kanda walked into the room and noticed how the walls were painted a bright crimson red. As he walked into the room the scent of sex and sweat overwhelmed him. He walked further into the room and heard moaning and the creaking of a bed. He was about to go back out the door when he heard a voice he recognized all too well moan his name.

He turned back around and walked further into the room. What he saw made his eyes widen. There on a crimson red bed laid Allen panting, chained to the bed frame, and moaning his name. Right above Allen he saw himself.

"What the fuck?" Kanda said as he looked at himself. The fantasy Kanda then noticed his presence and turned away from Allen. The fantasy Kanda gave the real Kanda a smirk before he spoke.

"Oh I see you've arrived." The fantasy Kanda said as he got up off of Allen.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kanda asked as he got closer towards his fantasy self.

"I'm exactly what you see. I am his deepest and darkest fantasy." The fantasy Kanda said as he started to play with the white haired teen's hair.

"Don't fucking touch him." Kanda said as he glared at his fantasy self.

"Why not? It seems like he likes it when I touch him. In fact he moans and begs me for more." The fantasy Kanda said as he smirked.

"Shut up!" Kanda said as lunged towards his fantasy self. His fantasy self managed to dodge Kanda before he attacked.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." the fantasy Kanda said as he shook his head. "That's not going to help you here."

"Che what the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda said as his patients started to wear thin.

"The only way out of this place is by facing your worst nightmare, your most vivid and gruesome memory, or your deepest and darkest fantasy. You can't escape from this place without facing one of the three." his fantasy self said.

He then went back towards the bed were Allen was hand cuffed to. "It looks like you both have to face your deepest and darkest fantasy."

"Oh what will you do?" the fantasy Kanda asked in a sing song voice. "Will you face this fantasy or will you choose to stay in this world where there is no telling of time and where fantasies, nightmares, and past memories come to life?"

After a short pause the ring master spoke again. "I think the answer is clear but it is up to you whether you'll face it or not." The fantasy Kanda then turned around to head out the door but then stopped as he was almost out the door.

"You know when you come to accept what you've been craving for the innocence will appear before you and you will be able to leave this place." He then walked out the door leaving Kanda with a half-naked Allen.

He turned to look at Allen who was slightly flushed and still panting. He looked at him straight in the eyes and then walked towards the bed. He quickly took off the handcuffs that were chaining the boy to the bed. As soon as he took them off the younger boy jumped into his arms.

"Kanda is it really you?" Allen asked as he shook in Kanda's arms.

"Yeah. It's me." Kanda said as he slowly hugged Allen back.

"Kanda please I..I need you. I want you to touch me. I need to feel the warmth of your skin against mine." Allen said as he looked at Kanda in the eyes.

"Stop it." Kanda said as he tried to get Allen off of him. "You don't know what you're saying." Kanda said as he tried to restrain himself from ravaging the younger teen.

"I do know what I'm saying." Allen said as he parted his cherry red lips. "Right now the only thing that matters is me and you Kanda. Do you want to know why?"

Kanda stared at the white haired teen who was sitting right in front of him on the bed. He sat there waiting for an answer. Allen then looked at Kanda in the eyes.

"It's because I love you Kanda." Allen said as he closed the short distance between them. His soft warm lips crashed against the raven haired samurai's.

Kanda at first couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had the moyashi just said that he loved him? For a moment he stood completely still as the moyashi attacked his lips. He then slowly began to kiss back the younger teen because he realized that the younger boy was right. Everything that was going on around them didn't matter right now. What really mattered is what they were living at this moment.

The soft tentative kiss turned into one where they fought for dominance. Kanda won and explored the orifice that was the young teen's mouth. The young teen had a sweet flavor, it wasn't so sweet that it would make Kanda gag but it was sweet enough to make Kanda want to explore more of the boy's wet tavern.

Kanda then tangled his hand in the younger teen's hair bringing their faces closer. He then started trailing his hand down the boy's neck taking off the white shirt that the boy was still wearing. He let his hands roam down the others back before they settled on the small of his back.

Kanda's lips then started to slowly trail down Allen's neck until he settled on his collar bone and gave him a soft bite. This elicited a soft gasp from the younger boy. "Ah. Kanda."

The younger boy then began to unbutton the raven haired teen's shirt. When he finished unbuttoning he left out a soft gasp as he marveled at the others perfectly toned chest and beautiful black tattoo.

"Do you like what you see?" Kanda asked Allen. The younger boy's face then took on a light shade of pink. He then looked down and started to undo Kanda's pants.

Sensing the younger's nervousness Kanda kissed the younger teen lightly trying to comfort him. He helped the younger teen take his pants off as they laid down on the bed.

The younger boys white hair was messy, his lips were slightly parted revealing a light pink tongue, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. Kanda couldn't restrain himself any longer. He started rubbing their erections against each other at first slowly but then faster and harder creating a sweet friction that made them both moan.

"Ah..Kanda!" Allen said as their hard erections brushed against one another. Allen tangled his hands in Kanda's hair bringing him face to face with the older teen. "I want to make you feel good too." Allen said as his hands moved from Kanda's hair down towards his lower abdomen and stayed on the hem of the raven haired teen's boxers.

Allen flipped their positions so that he was now on top of Kanda. He then started to slip off the fabric that was restraining Kanda's erection. After he took off the restraining fabric Allen placed his hands on either one of Kanda's legs and started to tentatively lick the head of the others hardening erection tasting the others precum.

Hearing Kanda give off a soft moan Allen knew that he was doing okay. He then took Kanda's length in his mouth and began sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Feeling more confident after hearing Kanda moan a bit louder Allen started to bob his head up and down taking the length deeper into his mouth.

When Kanda felt Allen's warm mouth engulf him he wanted nothing more than to thrust into the boy fucking his mouth senseless. He had to restrain himself because he didn't want to choke the boy. Instead he settled for tangling his hands in the younger boy's snow white hair. When Kanda came inside the younger boy's mouth Allen greedily licked up the hot white cum.

"Kanda...please I..I need you." Allen said as he looked up at Kanda. Kanda couldn't take it anymore no matter how hard he was trying to restrain himself from fucking the younger boy senseless the younger boy kept on seducing him.

Kanda then pinned Allen down on the bed and began to stroke his member. "Ah..Kanda. Not..." Allen tried to say as his erection started to harden. Kanda then held up two fingers to Allen's mouth. "Suck."

The white haired quickly complying began to swirl his tongue around the two fingers coating them in his own saliva. As Kanda felt Allen twirl his tongue around his fingers he could feel his member growing hard again. Finally deciding that the fingers were coated enough he took them out of Allen's mouth.

"This might hurt a little but try to keep calm." Kanda said as he inserted one finger inside of the white haired teen. "Ugh.." Allen said shivering slightly at the slight discomfort.

When Allen had finally gotten used to the first finger Kanda inserted a second and then a third finger and began pumping the boy's tight ring of muscle.

"Ah..Kanda!" Allen said as his back arched, the three fingers pumping into him brushed against a bundle of nerves that made him see stars and made him feel so much pleasure.

Kanda then took out the three fingers that he had inside of Allen. Allen whimpered at the loss but then the fingers were replaced by something bigger. Kanda positioned himself at the younger teen's entrance. He then slowly entered the boy. The heat that engulfed him was incredible.

He patiently waited for Allen to adjust to him. "Tell me when." Kanda said as Allen wrapped his arms around the other's back. After a moment Allen finally adjusted.

"I'm ready." Allen said as he smiled at Kanda urging him to move. Kanda started to thrust into the younger boy with a slow rhythm.

Allen got used to the slow rhythm and starting moving his hips so that they met with Kanda's thrusts. Their rhythm started to go faster and faster until Kanda could feel the warmth pooling in his abdomen.

Kanda slightly changed the angle of his thrusts and knew he'd found Allen's prostate when the younger teen arched his back and screamed his name. He kept on thrusting into this spot with much more force as the white haired teen below him asked for him to go faster.

He knew he was about to come when the heat pooling in his abdomen got stronger. Slowly he stopped thrusting into the teen and let his orgasm ride out. As he came he moaned out Allen's name and his hot seed spilled inside of the white haired teen who moaned at the new sensation. After thrusting a few more times inside of the teen the younger teen came as he screamed out "Kanda."

Slowly Kanda pulled out of Allen and settled besides him on the bed covering their naked bodies with the crimson red sheet covers.

"Kanda." Allen said as he turned so that he was facing the raven haired teen. "Do you love me?"

"Che. Baka moyashi. Do you think that I would have done all of that if I didn't love you?" Kanda said as he pulled Allen closer. Allen blushed as he was pulled closer. "Don't you ever doubt how I feel about you." Kanda said before they both fell into a deep slumber.

o o o o o o o o o

When they arrived back at the Black Order they were greeted by many happy Exorcists, finders and scientists. Among these people the ones who stood out the most where Komui, Reever, Lavi and Lenalee.

Lenalee ran towards them and practically hugged them to death. "I'm so happy that you guys are finally back." She said as a few tears started to gather in her eyes. "This place hasn't been the same without you guys."

Komui then walked towards them. "So, how did you guys manage to retrieve the innocence?" At the mention of the mission they had just gone to both Exorcists looked away with a light dusting of pink in their cheeks.

"Ooh it looks like Allen-chan and Yuu-kun are hiding something from us." Lavi said as he got closer towards the two Exorcists.

"How many times have I told you to not call me by my first name?" Kanda said as he unsheathed Mugen from his side.

"Oh. Crap." Lavi said as he ran away from the angry samurai that wouldn't hesitate to chop him up.

Komui ignored the two Exorcists that were running around and turned back towards Allen. "It's good to have you back." He said as he looked at Allen.

"It's good to be back." Allen said as he gave the director a real smile.

o o o o o o o o o

In life there are always doors that will take you to different places and only you have the key to unlock them. Behind each door there is a different obstacle and it's up to you whether you face the obstacle or not. We all live with the fear of making mistakes but it's our courage that helps us move on.

o o o o o o o o o

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Do you feel like your brain has just been mind fucked? I want to know! Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
